


"Classic."

by j_crew_guy



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: I'm sure my life looks like one of those aspirational photoshoots that causes people to ask "How do you do it? How do you manage being a way stylish loving wife and mother while also being a way in-demand lawyer who specializes in mediation?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azetidine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azetidine/gifts).



I'm sure my life looks like one of those aspirational photoshoots that causes people to ask "How do you do it? How do you manage being a way stylish loving wife and mother while also being a way in-demand lawyer who specializes in mediation?"

To which I always ask them, much like my friend and colleague Elle Woods would, "What, like it's hard?" It just takes careful scheduling and an understanding that Gwen, my daughter, will totally take more of my time than I expect. We named her after the extremely inspirational singer-turned-entrepreneur Gwen Stefani. It's my hope that someday, our Gwen will be just as successful as her namesake, if not moreso. She hasn't brought home anyone in a romantic sense yet, but when she does bring someone home, I've already made Josh agree to treat them better than Daddy did Christian.

I'm such a good lawyer that very few cases I work on make it to a trial. Daddy remains way proud of me and the way I excel at negotiating with others. He says I got that from my mom, not him.

Josh specializes in environmental law. Daddy likes to say it's a good thing that one of us practices law in a way that will bring in money.

One night we watched Project Runway as a family to see Christian. He was a guest judge for their "vintage and retro" challenge. While Josh fast-forwarded through the commercials, I told Gwen about going to high school with Christian, not at all in a name-dropping way. That was all Josh needed to pause the show and tell her how I tried to date Christian before I learned he was gay. He laughed so hard, he fell off the couch and dropped the remote. Gwen was way into Christian after we told her about him. She made a point of ignoring Josh on the floor as she grabbed the remote and handed it to me. After Project Runway was over, Gwen peppered me with more questions about Christian, so I told her some more stories about him. Like the time he saved Tai from those guys at the mall and the one time I let him give me a makeover. The next day, I surprised Gwen with some pictures from the fashion show Christian and De put on together one year. Gwen took a particular interest in the suits from the show.

Tai, Dionne and I get together at least once a month for our book club. We have yet to finish a book we're all reading. That's because we tend to discuss more important matters when we're together for a meeting. Currently, we're deep in discussion about which celebrity brothers will replace "Baldwin" in our lexicon for cute guys. This has nothing to do with how the Baldwins have aged. We're just repulsed by Stephen's religious and political views and feel that that's tainted the Baldwin name as a whole. We're debating the merits of "Hemsworth" and "Evans" as our new choice.

Tai and I had to talk De out of appearing on the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Tai pointed out that while De and Murray's "still dramatic after all these years" relationship would be perfect for reality TV, they would not be the focus and their relationship would probably look even worse thanks to all the editing. Dionne considered this and said she and Murray might get a spin-off of their own. So I reminded her that while Amber did it first, she had to move to San Diego to even be considered for a "Housewives" series. Did she really want to be seen as following in Amber's footsteps? De eventually agreed, but not before saying she would be down for a show about her and Murray and their kids. Then we had a good laugh about how there's next to nothing "real" left about Amber.

Tai co-habitates with Travis. Their crunchy relationship doesn't believe in marriage. The two of them have this way successful graphic design company that started with Tai doing art for Travis's skateboards. It really blew up after Travis was in a couple of videos with Tony Hawk and the rest was history. Of course they trusted me to get them killer merchandising deals. And I did

Dionne runs a totally successful fashion house when she's not fighting and making up with Murray. That's such a regular occurrence, we can almost predict when the next fight is going to happen.

A couple of months ago, Josh, Gwen and I were visiting Daddy. Josh and Gwen rushed out to the pool as soon as we arrived. Daddy asked me into his office for a moment. He asked me if there was a surprise birthday party being planned for him. Before I could answer or at least feign ignorance, he said that if there was going to be a party, he wanted to keep it simple, just friends and family. And he wanted me to plan it. Like I would say no to the Honorable Mel Horowitz.

It's been overwhelming planning the party to his specifications while handling my cases and family. One genuine surprise I have planned for the party is that Josh will give a speech about Daddy. Josh has told me many times that Mel is more like his own father than his actual one, so I thought it would make for a very sweet surprise.

I can't go to a mall like I used to, when I felt like things were beyond my control because so many of them are closed now. I try taking some deep breaths and shopping on my phone while riding in the back of an Uber, but it isn't the same. I'm way prepared though. The caterer and I have already planned for a "more the merrier" situation, should it arise.

Now I'm standing here, in a way stylish Alexander Wang dress, waiting for Josh and Gwen to finish prepping for the party. Josh is wearing a simple, classic suit from Tom Ford. It's also one of the ones he wears to court, but Daddy won't know that. After seeing that "retro/vintage" challenge on Project Runway, Gwen decided she wanted to wear a suit to Daddy's party instead of a dress. Not like, a copy of Josh's, but one that was uniquely hers. I told De about what Gwen wanted and she delivered this gorgeous suit that Gwen fell in love with. Josh and Gwen are helping each other with their ties and it is so cute.

Under the pretense of checking my list for Daddy's party, I pull my phone out of my purse and surreptitiously snap a photo of them. They finish fixing their ties just right and then turn towards me simultaneously. "Classic," I sigh before they each hook an arm through mine and we walk out to our waiting limousine.


End file.
